1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp to be mounted on a vehicle.
2. Related Art
When installing a lamp having a projection lens in a housing defining a lamp chamber, an error deviating from a desired specification may occur with respect to a reference position of an optical axis of the projection lens. In order to eliminate this error, a related art lamp has an aiming mechanism.
An aiming mechanism has two screws exposed to the outside of the housing. The reference position of the optical axis is adjustable in a vertical direction of a lamp by rotating one of the screws. The reference position of the optical axis is adjustable in a lateral direction of the lamp by rotating the other screw (see, e.g., JP2012-043656A).
Providing a lamp with such a mechanism for adjusting a reference position of an optical axis causes an increase in the number of parts as well as installation space, which makes it difficult to reduce the size of a lighting apparatus on which the lamp is mounted.